Vampire Romance
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Nós satisfazemos seus sonhos... Você só precisa pegar a minha mão. ::-SONGFIC DE DUAS PARTES-::
1. Part I

**Oi Pessoal... Aqui estou eu com meu mais novo trabalho **

**Uma songfic, de duas partes, com a música "Vampire Romance", da banda alemã BlutEngel... A música também tem duas partes, por isso a fic também terá**

**Agradeçam a Thyana por ter me apresentado a música, porque se não, essa fic jamais sairia XD**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vampire Romance_**

_"Part I"_

_You're running through the darkness  
We don't need no light  
You're looking for a place to hide  
We protect you from the cold  
Your life seems so meaningless  
We satisfy Your dreams  
You search for a gate to a better life  
You just need to take my hand_

As mãos delicadas tremiam. Todo o seu corpo transpirava excessivamente e ainda podia sentir os vestígios das lágrimas em seu rosto úmido. Sua respiração estava alterada e ela segurava com força a colcha branca de sua cama, numa tentativa de acalmar o coração agitado. Fazia apenas alguns dias que começara a ter o mesmo sonho perturbador. Sempre o mesmo corredor escuro, as mesmas vozes tenebrosas pedindo seu sangue e no momento seguinte, sufocava-se. Sempre a mesma agonia.

Eram apenas cinco da manhã. Suspirou. Aquele pesadelo constante estava começando a parecer um aviso de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Levantou-se da cama, apesar de não querer fazê-lo. Às vezes, sentia uma imensa vontade de ficar vegetando o dia inteiro em sua cama. Preferia isso, ao invés de encarar a sua realidade... A sua vida. Caminhou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, olhando-se no espelho logo em seguida. Tinha a pele muito clara, fazendo com que as maçãs do rosto fossem levemente rosadas. Prendeu os longos e ondulados cabelos negros, que lhe cobriam a cintura, num rabo de cavalo alto. O que mais admirava em si, eram os expressivos olhos verdes esmeralda. Sempre lhe diziam que sua mãe colocara esmeraldas no lugar de seus olhos, de tão verdes que eram.

"Pois é Melanie... Você puxou a mãe" – disse ela para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Era engraçado como todos seus amigos a achavam uma mulher de beleza inigualável já que sempre se achou uma mulher simples, sem muitas exigências. Caminhou até a cozinha e preparou seu desjejum, comendo-o silenciosamente. Em seguida, começou a fazer a limpeza do pequeno apartamento, começando pela cozinha. Estava limpando a mesa, quando parou de repente o que estava fazendo para observar uma rosa vermelha em cima do balcão da cozinha. Estranhou.

"Não me lembro de ter trazido e muito menos ganhado uma rosa..." – pegou-a entre os dedos finos e a levou ao nariz, aspirando o perfume adocicado – "Que cheirosa..." – um sorriso escapou por seus lábios – "Nunca vi uma tão perfeita como essa" – ficou mais alguns segundos observando-a, para em seguida coloca-la num copo com água.

Deixando a rosa de lado, voltou a fazer a limpeza da casa.

_**Você está correndo por dentre os pesadelos  
Nós não precisamos da luz  
Você está olhando para um lugar escondido  
Nós protegemos você contra o frio  
Sua vida parece tão sem sentido  
Nos satisfazemos seus sonhos  
Você procura por um portal para uma vida melhor  
Você só precisa pegar minha mão**_

---xxx---

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Era um domingo de tempo fechado e para ela, parecia ter grande relação com a data: fazia três anos que sua mãe falecera. Nessa data, costumava ir visitar o túmulo dela e não seria aquele tempo ruim a impedi-la. Também de costume, fazia a visita somente ao pôr do sol. Lembrava de quando era pequena e da forma como ela adorava observar o sol se pôr. Tomou um banho longo e relaxante, afinal, iria passar o dia todo fora. Assim que terminou, colocou um vestido negro simples e rodado, que lhe cobriam os joelhos. Possuía um pequeno decote em "v" e este se amarrava no pescoço, deixando boa parte das costas nuas. Uma delicada fita branca rodeava sua cintura e o laço era feito de lado. Colocou uma sandália preta, de salto médio e deixou apenas algumas mexas presas atrás numa presilha prateada. Pegou a bolsa pequena, também preta e saiu do quarto. Quando entrou na cozinha, ficou pasma ao ver novamente a rosa vermelha sobre o balcão.

"Mas o que...? Eu tinha deixado-a no copo e co..." – parou de falar ao olhar o copo cheio de água, mas sem nenhuma rosa – "Podia jurar que a deixei lá ontem" – disse.

Desistiu de perder tempo e saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou até o pequeno, mas modesto parque perto de seu apartamento. Era cheio de árvores e flores coloridas, lugares para caminhar, parquinho para as crianças, um extenso campo de grama verde, um lago central e vários bancos. Um lugar perfeito para se passar a manhã. Melanie sentou-se em um dos bancos que dava vista para um campo verde, onde várias crianças brincavam de bola. As risadas, o perfume das flores, a calma do lugar. Era tudo muito relaxante e fazia-a se esquecer de todos os problemas. De sua bolsa, retirou um pequeno livro que imediatamente começou a ler. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara lendo e só voltou á realidade quando sentiu algo bater de leve em seus pés. Era uma bola. Fechou o livro e olhou para frente, vendo alguns garotos parados, olhando-a e de certa forma, com medo de se aproximarem dela. Sorriu, pegando a bola e entregando ao garoto mais próximo. Deveria ter uns seis anos.

"Aqui..." – entregou á ele.

"Obrigado moça" – o garoto parecia ter perdido o medo dela.

"De nada" – respondeu e ia voltar para o banco, quando a voz dele chamou sua atenção.

"Moça"

"Sim?" – voltou a olhá-lo.

"Você quer brincar um pouco com a gente? Você parece tão sozinha aí".

Ela apenas sorriu.

"Está bem... Só um pouco" – retirou as sandálias e colocou-as junto com a bolsa e o livro.

_There's so much beauty in our world  
Beauty of the night  
There's so much pleasure in our world  
Pleasure of the night  
We're drowning in a see of blood  
Sacrifice your life  
We have the gift of eternal existence  
Sacrifice your soul_

_**Há muitas belezas em nosso mundo  
Belezas da noite  
Há muitos prazeres em nosso mundo  
Prazeres da noite  
Nós estamos afogando em um mar de sangue  
Sacrifico sua vida  
Eu tenho um presente da existência eterna  
Sacrifico sua alma**_

Quem a visse brincando com aquelas crianças, podiam jurar que ela virara uma delas. Corria atrás da bola, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, pisando na grama levemente úmida e rindo junto com as crianças. Por um momento, esqueceu-se de sua mãe, de seus amigos, de todos os inconvenientes e voltou a ser uma criança. As horas se passaram e logo as crianças foram embora, assim que seus pais os chamaram. Ela voltou ao banco, planejando pegar suas coisas, quando estancou o passo. Em cima do seu livro, estava uma rosa vermelha. Sentiu um pressentimento horrível e a sensação de que a pessoa autora estava próxima. Olhou de um lado para o outro, apavorada. Sentia! Sentia que alguém estava a observá-la. Colocou as sandálias numa velocidade incrível e saiu á passos largos e rápidos para longe dali, com a rosa em suas mãos. Depois de minutos caminhando, acalmou-se. Avistou um restaurante e entrou. Durante todo o almoço, encarou a rosa vermelha sobre a mesa. Toda vez que se lembrava do ocorrido á minutos atrás, sentia medo. Parecia algo típico dos filmes de terror.

_We try to catch you in the dark  
With a certain kind of kiss  
We invite you to the darker side  
A kingdom without light_

_**Nós tentamos agarrar você na escuridão  
Com uma certeza de todos os tipos de beijos  
Nós convidamos você para o lado negro  
Um reino sem luz**_

Ficou o resto da tarde em um shopping e aproveitou para ir ao cinema. Assim que acabou a sessão, percebeu que era hora de visitar sua mãe.

Caminhou até o cemitério, chegando ao local rapidamente. Na entrada, comprou algumas flores coloridas e meia dúzia velas. Percorreu uma pequena distância entre os túmulos até chegar ao de sua mãe. Era de um mármore escuro com manchas mais claras. Depositou as flores em cima do túmulo e pousou a rosa vermelha em cima da lápide. Acendeu algumas velas e as colocou ao lado da foto dela presa na lápide.

"Oi mamãe..." – começou a falar, como se sua mãe estivesse presente – "Já faz três anos desde que você partiu. Espero que esteja feliz no lugar em que você está, porque por aqui, só sinto infelicidade" – sorriu tristemente – "Sim, sou infeliz. Tenho uma vida infeliz, desempregada, cheia de dívidas e com ódio desse mundo tão hipócrita" – abaixou a cabeça, continuando – "Sinto sua falta" – não foi possível conter uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Limpou-a rapidamente e olhou para o horizonte, vendo por entre as nuvens, os raios do sol se pondo no horizonte. Era uma visão belíssima.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui, me apoiando como sempre fazia e vendo esse sol tão lindo, apesar das nuvens" – disse.

_We try to catch you in the night  
The moon shines in a different light  
We see into your fragile eyes  
No more time to cry_

_**Nós tentamos agarrar você na noite  
A lua brilha com uma luz diferente  
Nós enxergamos através de seus olhos frágeis  
Sem mais tempo para chorar**_

Apoiou-se no túmulo e continuou a falar. Em minutos, a escuridão tomou conta do lugar e apenas as fracas luzes do local iluminava o seu redor. Melanie estava em absoluto silêncio e absorta em seus pensamentos. Pulou de susto no lugar ao ouvir o portão de ferro do cemitério bater com violência. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém, devido á escuridão. Ouvira passos e folhas secas sendo pisadas, para em seguida o fogo da vela se extinguir. Assustada, agarrou a bolsa e a apertou contra o peito, agachando-se atrás de um túmulo para se esconder. Escutou uma voz.

"Agora sim... Ande, onde está?" – a voz masculina era fria e cortante.

Queria sair dali, mas suas pernas não lha obedeciam. Era como se tivesse criado raízes e estivesse grudada ao chão.

"Aqui mestre..." – outra voz masculina se pronunciou.

Melanie ergueu o rosto para ver quem era e mesmo com a pouca luminosidade, viu seus rostos. Um deles, de aparência cadavérica e pálida, tinha poucos cabelos brancos, olhos fundos e negros e usava uma roupa toda negra. Este entregou ao segundo um pequeno embrulho. O outro homem usava um sobretudo negro e possuía longos cabelos azuis petróleo e olhos da mesma cor. Assim que pegou o embrulho em suas mãos, viu os olhos escuros dele ficarem da cor azul piscina. Melanie arregalou os olhos. Era um vampiro. Mesmo com medo, não conseguira afastar o olhar do belo homem á frente, mesmo sendo um vampiro. Era algo surreal e de beleza hipnotizante. Para o seu azar, ele sentiu sua presença e virou-se para ela. _"Droga!! Ele me viu!!" – pensou. _Tirou as sandálias numa velocidade incrível e assim que o fez, saiu correndo, não se importando com nada. Parou no portão de ferro, respirando rapidamente. Estava trancado. Olhou para trás. Ele estava á poucos metros e mantinha os passos normais, caminhando. Resolveu fazer uma coisa que normalmente não faria: pular o muro. Foi o que ela fez. Pulou o muro, caindo desajeitadamente do outro lado. Correu em direção á ponte e assustou-se ao vê-lo aparecer de repente na sua frente. Ele havia chegado ali numa velocidade impressionante.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" – a voz cortante e os olhos frios a fizeram tremer.

_We try to catch you in the dark  
With a certain kind of kiss  
We invite you to the darker side  
A kingdom without light_

_**Nós tentamos agarrar você na escuridão  
Com uma certeza de todos os tipos de beijos  
Nós convidamos você para o lado negro  
Um reino sem luz**_

Olhou para os lados e viu o pequeno rio que corria por debaixo da ponte. Jamais daria aquele gostinho á ele. Correu até a mureta da ponte e olhou para baixo. Não iriam pega-la viva. Preferia a morte á ser pega por aquele animal. Jogou seu corpo para frente e fechou os olhos, esperando a morte. Mas seu corpo não caíra para baixo, já que fora puxado para trás pela cintura, de volta ao asfalto. Tentou soltar-se, mas ele a imobilizara, segurando seus pulsos com apenas uma mão. Sentiu-o abraça-la por trás, tentando faze-la parar de se debater. Cansada de lutar, ficou quieta, respirando rapidamente e com o coração prestes a pular pela garganta. Sabia que iria morrer ali e agora, pelas mãos imundas de um vampiro. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

"Que bom que se acalmou..." – era outro homem já que a voz era calma e cheia de malícia.

"Solte-me, por favor" – pediu, num acesso de desespero e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Sentiu a mão gélida tocar-lhe o rosto e enxugar suas lágrimas delicadamente. Fitou-o pelo canto dos olhos, mas devido á escuridão quase total do local, apenas vislumbrou algumas mexas de seus longos cabelos azuis claros caídos em seus próprios ombros. Os olhos azuis piscina brilharam em meio á luz prateada da lua. A mão pálida e de unhas compridas deslizou de seu rosto até seu pescoço, acariciando-o de forma provocativa.

"Nos encontramos afinal..." – disse.

Soltou-a e se afastou alguns passos para trás. Pensou em fugir, mas sua curiosidade gritou mais alto. Porque ele não a matava logo?? E porque estava deixando-a escapar?? Virou-se para encará-lo e graças a luz lunar, viu uma sombra alta usando um sobretudo na escuridão, de longos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, penetrantes e que a encaravam fixamente. Ele estendeu a mão á ela.

"Venha comigo..." – disse.

"Para onde?" – perguntou.

"Para o meu mundo".

_Can't you see our burning souls  
We hide a secret deep inside  
We show you pleasures without pain  
Take our gift this night_

_**Não posso ver você  
Nossas almas estão queimando  
Nós escondemos um segredo dentro das profundezas  
Nós mostramos os prazeres sem dor  
Pegue nosso presente está noite**_

Hipnotizada pelos seus olhos, aproximou-se dele e pegou em sua mão fria. O contato fez com que um arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha. Parecia que havia dado a mão á morte.

Sentiu-o aproximar-se e entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela. Melanie levantou o rosto para observá-lo e viu uma pequena pinta em seu rosto, no canto de seu olho esquerdo. Levou a mão livre ao rosto pálido, tocando-o delicadamente. Viu-o sorrir e os caninos desenvolvidos aparecerem nele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e aproximou-se mais dele. Um calor invadiu-a ao vê-lo se aproximar também. Tocaram os lábios num primeiro contato, incertos. Os lábios dele eram tão frios quanto gelo e os dela eram completamente o oposto, dando uma sensação diferente. Entreabriu os lábios e imediatamente sentiu a língua dele sobre a sua, movimentando-se calmamente, provando cada sensação e guardando-a na mente. Deslizou a mão do rosto dele ao pescoço e ele reagira aquele gesto rapidamente, pois a puxara para si com força pela cintura e não a soltando. A cada segundo, sentia que perdia o controle de seu corpo e de sua mente. A partir daquele momento, daqueles gestos, daquele toque, sabia que estaria ligada á ele para o resto de sua vida.

* * *

**Bom... Espero que tenham gostado**

**Sinceramente, tentei fazer alguma coisa diferente para essa songfic... Sei lá, algo mais enigmático, já que estamos falando de vampiros... Acho que vocês vão notar isso na parte dois **

**Porfavor, irei AMAR receber reviews... Sejam gentis e doem um minuto de seu tempo pra deixar um review humilde para essa ficwritten humilde olinhos brilhando**

**ahsuahsuahsuashu**

**Tô viajando hoje XD**

**Reviews Onegai!! . **

**Beijos**


	2. Part II

**Aqui está... A Part II de "Vampire Romance"**

**Mistérios e mais mistérios... Leiam e deixem Reviews!!!**

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**_Vampire Romance_**

_"Part II"_

As cortinas vermelho sangue ofuscavam a luz da lua, impedindo que ela invadisse por completo o quarto emerso na escuridão. O edredom negro estava todo esparramado no chão, ao lado da cama. Algumas peças de roupas também estavam jogadas em um canto qualquer, enquanto os donos estavam na cama. Estava apenas vestida com suas peças íntimas e ele parara de repente, ficando a olhá-la por tempo indefinido. Seus olhos eram tão fascinantes. Pareciam verdadeiras esmeraldas. Poderia uma mortal ter um par de olhos como aquele? Voltou a aproximar-se dela, possuindo os lábios róseos. Como aquele corpo tão pequeno e frágil era capaz de lhe causar tanto desejo? As pequenas mãos desabotoaram a blusa que ele usava e ele se encarregou de lançá-la longe. Fez ela se sentar na cama, sem deixar de beijá-la, e levou a mão á suas costas, desabotoando o sutiã e jogando-o longe. Afastou-se novamente dela, contemplando os seios alvos e o corpo claro. _"Tentador... Muito tentador" – pensou ele. _

Melanie puxou-o delicadamente de volta á seus lábios e voltou a deitar-se com ele por cima. Levou as mãos até a calça preta que ele usava e desabotoou lentamente, só para provocá-lo, para tentar retira-la em seguida.

"Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso" – disse ele, sensualmente, entre um beijo e outro.

Ele praticamente arrancou a calça e lá se foi mais uma peça para o canto do quarto. Voltou sua atenção para Melanie, beijando-a novamente e com uma das mãos, começou a acariciar um dos seios firmes, arrancando gemidos baixos dela, que eram abafados por seus lábios. Desceu os beijos em direção ao pescoço, mas rapidamente pulou o local devido aos seus instintos, e foi para o vale entre os seios. Sua pele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, que o fazia ficar cada vez mais excitado. _"Humana..." – a palavra martelou em sua cabeça._ Mas quem disse que ele estava se importando com aquilo no momento? Queria-a para si e não se importava com o fato dela ser apenas uma humana fraca e frágil. Levou os lábios á um dos seios, beijando-os sensualmente e ouvindo gemidos cada vez mais altos de sua parceira. Afastou-se dela e sentou-se na cama, fitando-a. Melanie o olhou curiosa. _"O que ele vai aprontar?" – perguntou-se mentalmente. _Então, ele pegou as duas pernas dela e as colocou em seus ombros. Foi descendo a mão fria dos pés dela, até a última peça que ela usava, apreciando a textura da pele e o calor que ela exalava. Puxou o tecido com força, rasgando um dos lados do mesmo.

"Era a minha peça favorita!" – resmungou ela.

"Você não vai precisar dela comigo" – e rasgou o outro lado, jogando-a na parede.

_I put my finger on my lips  
Close your eyes and feel my lust  
There's a pain inside my kiss_

_**Ponho meu dedo em teus lábios.  
Feche seus olhos e sinta minha Luxúria.  
Há uma dor no teu beijo.**_

Melanie apenas riu enquanto ele abaixava as pernas dela e as afastava lentamente, ficando entre elas. Capturou mais uma vez seus lábios, acariciando seu quadril com luxuria. Queria tocar cada parte, cada lugar escondido daquele corpo que o estava deixando louco. As pequenas mãos, apesar de incertas, acariciaram o tórax definido dele e deslizou-a até a ultima peça que ele usava. Foi incapaz de segurar um gemido, fazendo-a sorrir de encontro a seus lábios. De repente, afastou as mãos dela do local, fitando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não é uma boa idéia fazer isso..." – disse ele.

Depositou um beijo nos lábios rosados e foi depositando vários, enquanto descia até a barriga lisa. Parou e olhou-a mais uma vez, com um sorriso de puro desejo. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez o ventre e voltou a capturar a boca dela rapidamente. Num ato inesperado, tocou-lhe a feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer alto. Quanto mais ele a tocava no local, mais ela gemia e aquilo o deixava louco de prazer. Melanie arqueou o corpo, fazendo os seios tocarem o peito dele e assim, ele afastou-se, parando de tocá-la. Sabia que ela estava no limite. Livrou-se de sua ultima peça e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Penetrou-a devagar e com movimentos inicialmente lentos. Queria senti-la e aprecia-la. Aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e conforme eles ficavam mais rápidos, maiores os gemidos que os dois faziam. Ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, aumentando o contado das peles. Suas unhas encravaram-se nas costas dele quando alcançou o clímax, antes mesmo dele. Logo em seguida, ele a acompanhou, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Péssimo local. Seus instintos mais uma vez se exaltaram e seus olhos ficaram mortais. Dentro de si, uma voz lhe pedia para mordê-la, tomar-lhe todo o sangue doce que corria em suas veias. Com custo, controlou-se e saiu de dentro dela. Porém, não se afastou, mas sim, voltou a beijar-lhe. Aquilo ainda não terminaria. Não até que se sentisse totalmente esgotado e satisfeito.

---xxx---

Acordou no meio da tarde no dia seguinte. As cortinas estavam completamente fechadas, igual as janelas do lado de fora. Fizera aquilo assim que se esgotaram as energias de Melanie e as suas próprias. Olhou o corpo que adormecia pesadamente a seu lado. Tinha que admitir que aquela humana era maravilhosa. A única que conseguiu esgota-lo. Mas ainda tinha muito para mostrar e não se livraria dela tão cedo. Respirou fundo. O perfume de rosas impregnava o local e aquele cheiro o deixava relaxado. Levantou-se da cama, olhando mais uma vez a companheira, para depois, entrar no banheiro e deliciar-se com um banho quente.

Minutos depois saiu, usando apenas uma calça preta e secando os longos cabelos azuis em uma toalha. Foi quando escutou alguém bater em sua porta. Abriu-a e deu de cara com um rosto conhecido.

"Boa tarde Afrodite!".

"Pra você também Máscara da Morte" – disse ele, fechando a porta assim que o amigo entrou.

"Acredito que tenha tido um motivo muito forte para não ter aparecido na reunião" – disse ele.

Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso.

"Você me conhece..." – com os olhos, indicou a Máscara da Morte a sua cama.

Ele olhou para o local que o amigo lhe mostrara e não pode conter-se. Seus olhos, antes azuis escuro, agora estavam da cor azul piscina. Era mesmo humana? Melanie dormia como um anjo e chegava a parecer um. Os longos cabelos negros estavam esparramados pelo colchão enquanto um lençol branco cobria apenas uma parte de seu corpo. A perna esquerda e o braço estavam totalmente para fora do lençol e um pouco do quadril também estava á mostra, fazendo Máscara da Morte ter uma visão privilegiada das curvas generosas da jovem.

_I'm only looking for your blood  
I'll show you what's the price  
So darling come with me this night  
We've to spread our wings and fly  
Into the darkness without light_

_**Estou somente procurando teu sangue.  
Eu mostrar-te-ei qual é o preço,  
então, querida, venha comigo esta noite.  
Temos que abrir nossas asas para voar  
para a escuridão sem luz.**_

"Ei!! Calma aí Máscara da Morte" – Afrodite segurou o ombro dele, porque tinha uma sensação de que ele estava prestes a partir pra cima de Melanie.

"Maldição!!" – xingou, voltando-se para Afrodite e recuperando á custo seu autocontrole.

"Entendeu o porquê agora?" – disse.

"Obviamente... Mas você sabe que essa sua ausência deixou o Shion furioso".

"Dane-se o Shion e seus malditos contos de fadas... Tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer" – sorriu.

"Eu sou testemunha disso" – Máscara da Morte voltou a olhar Melanie dormindo, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – "Quando pretende se livrar desse maravilhoso peso morto?" – perguntou.

"Muito em breve, meu amigo" – o sorriso de Afrodite era maldoso – "Por quê?".

"Antes de você mata-la, eu iria adorar que você me emprestasse ela por uns dias" – o sorriso malicioso de Máscara da Morte ainda estava em seu rosto e novamente os olhos ficaram azuis piscina.

"Está certo... Mas não se atreva a tocá-la antes de eu me cansar dela, está me ouvindo?" – Afrodite lançou um olhar mortal á Máscara da Morte.

"Ok ok... Eu entendi" – disse.

"Perfeito" – disse.

Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa, distante da cama onde Melanie aparentemente dormia. Assim que eles se afastaram, ela abriu os olhos e estava com cara de poucos amigos.

---xxx---

Depois que terminaram a longa conversa sobre o Rubi da Meia-Noite, sobre os planos de Shion, sobre a maldita reunião que ele perdera propositalmente naquela mesma manhã, Máscara da Morte saiu do quarto, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Todos que passavam a seu lado observavam curiosos, o sorriso estampado em sua face. Até parece que ele ia mesmo acatar as ordens de Afrodite. Jamais obedecera á alguém, nem sequer o Shion, muito menos o Afrodite. Mas tinha que admitir: o "amigo" tinha um ótimo gosto para presas. Sua silhueta desapareceu, assim que entrou numa imensa porta, no final do corredor.

Afrodite terminara de se vestir. Odiava aquelas malditas reuniões de Shion. Ainda não entendia para que ele fez Kamus ir atrás daquele servo esquelético e pegar um rubi estúpido. Dinheiro? Já não estavam em rios de dinheiro á séculos? Para que mais?

"Merda" – xingou, colocando seu sobretudo negro, olhando uma ultima vez para Melanie, antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que escutou o som da porta se fechando, Melanie levantou-se rapidamente da cama e correu pelo quarto, pegando suas roupas espalhadas. Vestiu-as numa velocidade incrível e abriu as cortinas e as janelas em seguida. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Pôr do sol. Como escaparia dali, sem que a pegassem? Teria que correr contra o tempo.

"Não vou deixar que você me toque mais uma vez, Afrodite" – disse, com ódio.

Abriu a porta do quarto e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora, verificando se não havia ninguém. Vazio. A passos rápidos e largos, caminhou pelo extenso corredor procurando por uma saída. Aquele lugar parecia um labirinto sem fim! Encontrou um lance de escadas e desceu rapidamente, sem fazer um só ruído. _"Ainda bem que deixei as sandálias naquele cemitério" – pensou._

Viu um homem se aproximando do local. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e começou a rezar para que ele não a notasse. Ouvia os passos dele se aproximando cada vez mais e começou a suar frio. Foi quando ouviu outra porta se abrindo.

"Shura!! Vem aqui!!" – ouviu uma voz masculina.

"Está bem..." – o homem que caminhava em sua direção, deu meia volta e entrou na sala, fechando a porta.

Melanie respirou aliviada. Desceu praticamente correndo as escadas e avistou uma enorme porta. Seria aquela a saída? Teria que arriscar. Correu até lá e abriu a porta com força, fazendo a mesma ranger alto. Estancou o passo e congelou. A sala estava repleta de vampiros, reunidos em uma extensa mesa de madeira. Pior: Afrodite estava no meio deles. Viu-o se levantar e olhá-la, pasmo.

"Melanie?" – Afrodite estava perplexo. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

A voz dele a fez acordar do transe. Sem sequer fechar a porta, saiu correndo a janela mais próxima e a abriu. O sol já se punha no horizonte e em mais alguns minutos, não haveria mais nenhum sinal dele. Ouviu um homem gritar de raiva dentro da sala e passos rápidos ecoaram pelo local. Olhou para baixo. Por sorte, não era muito alto. Aquilo era irônico. Era a segunda vez que estava tentando fugir de vampiros. Saltou, pousando novamente com dificuldade e cortando a pele do braço com os espinhos das roseiras. Sem sequer olhar para trás, continuou correndo até a saída. Um enorme portão de ferro chapado, impossível de se ver a rua do outro lado. Não havia ninguém na sua frente, o portão estava com uma pequena abertura, onde via luzes passarem a toda velocidade. Se ela conseguisse chegar à rua, eles não poderia segui-la. Era uma avenida movimentada e somente os muros altos e o portão impediam de que as pessoas de fora vissem o que estava acontecendo dentro. Estava a pouquíssimos metros de distância do portão, quando foi puxada com violência para trás, por uma mão masculina.

_We want to hold you in our arms  
And you can't resist our tenderness  
We're so mysterious_

_**Queremos te segurar em nossos braços  
e tu não podes resistir à nossa ternura,  
somos misteriosos.**_

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" – ouviu a voz de Afrodite perto de seu ouvido.

"Fugindo... Não está obvio demais?" – disse ela, sarcasticamente.

"Você não me parecia ter uma língua tão afiada quando fui atrás de você ontem" – disse.

"E não tenho... É sua presença que me incomoda" – ela se debatia, tentando escapar dos braços dele que a seguravam pela cintura.

"Porque não disse antes? Isso torna tudo mais interessante" – sorriu.

"Odeio você!! Me solta!!" – com força, jogou o corpo para frente e quase conseguira escapar, mas novamente Afrodite a segurara pelo braço.

"E está com mais força do que da ultima vez... Sabe, essas perseguições estão se tornando uma rotina, não acha?" – perguntou ele, grudando-se a ela mais uma vez.

"Uma rotina muito desagradável".

"Você não reclamou quando te possui" – seu sorriso era cheio de malícia.

"Maldito seja você... Te odeio!! Odeio essa sua raça repugnante, esse seu jeito superior de me tratar. Te odeio a partir do momento em que apareceu em minha vida!!" – xingava alto e assim, deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Afrodite e quando se viu livre, correu até o portão e o abriu, saindo correndo e atravessando a avenida, sem sequer olhar para os lados.

Afrodite correu até ela, a tempo de ver seu corpo ser atirado á alguns metros de distância, por um carro que não teve tempo de freiar. Olhou atônito para a poça de sangue que começava a se formar embaixo do corpo caído dela no meio da rua. Várias pessoas começaram a rodeá-la, aterrorizadas, enquanto um homem chamava a ambulância. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou a observar a multidão de longe. Só se deu conta disso, quando a ambulância ligou a sirene e saiu á toda velocidade, levando-a.

---xxx---

Melanie dormia. Seus amigos rodeavam o corpo dela e pareciam mais calmos. Ela escapara da morte por pouco e saber que ela estava viva era um alívio para todos. Não demoraram muito e logo todos eles foram embora.

_We want to bite you we want your blood  
And you can't resist our bloody lips  
Come into our land_

_**Queremos te morder, queremos teu sangue  
e tu não podes resistir aos nossos lábios sangüíneos,  
venha para nossa terra.**_

A lua crescente brilhava intensamente no céu estrelado. A cortina do quarto onde Melanie repousava estava aberta e a janela igualmente. Por ela entrava a brisa fresca da noite e ao lado da cama dela, ele estava a observá-la. Os cabelos azuis moviam-se lentamente, conforme eram tocados pela brisa.

"Melanie" – sorriu vitoriosamente – "Agora, não terá mais como fugir de seu destino" – tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos gélidos – "Seja bem vinda".

Deu as costas á ela e pulou pela janela, desaparecendo.

---xxx---

Viram o médico, acompanhado de uma enfermeira, saírem correndo pelos corredores do hospital. Assustados, foram atrás deles. Seus temores foram confirmados. Era Melanie.

"Parada cardíaca!" – disse o médico.

Velozmente, tentaram inúmeras vezes reanima-la. Ela estava tão bem no dia anterior e de repente, aquilo acontecera. Foi inevitável. O corpo inerte e pálido da paciente foi coberto pelo lençol branco até a cabeça, e os amigos derramavam lágrimas de desespero pela amiga perdida. Agora, não tinha mais volta. Estava morta.

Assim que retirou os amigos de sua paciente do quarto e ele preenchera os papéis do óbito, voltou para o quarto de Melanie. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a cama completamente vazia, sem restígios dela. Procurou pelas enfermeiras, médicos e até mesmo assistentes, para tentar descobrir seu paradeiro ou se alguém a viu. Mas ninguém vira nada. O médico aproximou-se da cama e pegou uma rosa vermelha que jazia na cama vazia, antes ocupada por Melanie. Sentiu uma brisa fresca entrar no quarto e olhou para janela. Estava aberta.

**_FIM_**

* * *

**Oi Pessoal \o/**

**Ela morreu? Ele a levou? O que aconteceu? O.ó**

**Sah Rebelde, o que acontece depois??**

**Isso, cada um irá interpretar diferente... Nada falarei, porque deixarei isso por conta de vocês... Vocês terão que imaginar o que aconteceu com ela. huhuhu maldosa**

**Bem, eu ia atualizar só amanhã, mas como eu consegui escrever o capítulo praticamente todo hoje, resolvi postar logo... Eu realmente tive um acesso de inspiração e esse capítulo saiu rápido... Claro que eu já tinha a história na cabeça, só faltava os detalhes. O que acharam?**

**POR FAVOR... REVIEWS!!!!! u.u**

**Beijos e até a Próxima!!! **


End file.
